


【安雷】队内恋爱不OK

by aoya0323



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoya0323/pseuds/aoya0323
Summary: 简介：当你想在一个人脸上骑自行车的时候可能你已经爱上他了。电竞选手安x电竞选手雷全糖活动文，本来想写个小甜饼结果又写了8000





	【安雷】队内恋爱不OK

**Author's Note:**

> 简介：当你想在一个人脸上骑自行车的时候可能你已经爱上他了。电竞选手安x电竞选手雷
> 
> 全糖活动文，本来想写个小甜饼结果又写了8000

 

 

雷狮睁眼时还是深夜，躺在宿舍的床上，浑身布满汗水。被褥潮得像块巨大的海绵，让他的裸体随着床垫果冻般的摇晃震颤。

他的骨头几乎融化，浑身脱力，发丝粘在绯红色的脸上，看着自己的小腿被人拽着扬在空气里。

下面怪异的酸胀难以启齿，难受得让他时硬时软。他觉得自己坐在一块凸起的铁杵上，所有的神经都在被一个玩意的形状顶到变形。

“什么...哈。”

雷狮胡乱推搡，脚趾随着快感痉挛，如同被欲望钉住的蝴蝶，越是费力挣扎越是被贯穿得更狠。

20岁上下的年轻男人没有不做春梦的，尤其是在全是男人的电竞战队，一群人只能对着视频里的性感女主播意淫。

他看不上那些人，也没做过如此荒谬的春梦，眼前摇晃的明显是男人的裸体，压在他的身上。充满男性荷尔蒙的汗水像催情的春药，点在胸前最敏感的红点上。

“....用力点。”

在梦里不需要任何的道德束缚，不久他便适应起来，用腿缠上男人的腰，嘴唇本能地吻人的耳鬓，不觉唤醒了什么样的热欲。

身上的人开始用力绷腿，吻住他的嘴唇，把他折腾到昏厥时轻轻出声。

“雷狮。”

熟悉的人声漫入雷狮的梦里，让他想起一个人的脸。

在战队签约现场第一次见到那张脸时他就一个想法。

想在安迷修假正经的脸上开兰博基尼。

想必安迷修也一个想法，不过安迷修是抠门的类型，只可能在他脸上骑自行车。

“请多指教啊。”

他思考起安迷修骑自行车的傻样，用力握了握人伸过来的手，嘴角咧出的笑容毫无诚意。

梦里的笑容挂了半夜，雷狮醒的时候嘴角仍在上翘，而几秒后他俊脸狰狞起来。

被褥里躺着另一个男人，如果不是有人整容了，只可能是一个人。

“你....安迷修！起来——”

安迷修刚搬来时丹尼尔教练对雷狮面露诚恳，说什么“共享空间促进交流，帮助你们打配合”。而现在他们共享的是棉被，“进”的是雷狮又酸又疼的屁股。

“嗯？”

安迷修睡眼惺忪，绿眼睛露出无辜与迷茫，棕色的发丝松软地翘在空气里。

不可否认这一个瞬间人是挺帅，不亏是被粉丝吹捧的脸，如果他没有下意识地搂紧雷狮的屁股，还在上面捏一下的话，效果可能更好一点。

“......操。”

雷狮的脸瞬间紫得发青，他没时间想自己昨晚做过什么毁三观的事，直接抡拳头扑了上去。

“你没听说他俩又打架？”

“小场面，脸上都没挂彩。”

“但我看雷总一直揉腰，该不会被踹屁股了吧？”

“哈哈真的吗，那家伙仗着自己牛逼到处装逼，我早看他不顺眼了。”

凹凸战队食堂里的预备队员交头接耳，远远看一个低气压的大魔王穿着黑色队服走回来。

“嘀咕什么？早点吃完了训练。”

雷狮的手插在队服兜里，大长腿一迈。他有天生的领导劲儿，放在地痞流氓里能当街头霸王，放在省重点里能当学生会主席。但不论放在哪里，运动服般的松垮队服也盖不住他一个富家子弟骄矜的气质。

他16岁在LWL靠着射手一战成名，因为他打法太极限，太嚣张，用血皮和敌人跳舞可看性太高。一度成为最热门的新人，并很快被凹凸战队签约。

第二年雷狮就拿下亚洲赛区的MVP，因为外形好粉丝更是多到猖狂，现场比赛有一半都是他的少女粉。

而另一半都特么是安迷修的粉。

如果他没遇到安迷修的话。

生活一定更美好。

所有人都知道的雷少和安迷修是死对头，一切的孽缘都从上个LWL亚洲赛开始。一个野鸡战队的野鸡骑士，不知道怎么了次次让雷狮当众丢人。

“老大你是不是爱上他了啊，怎么一见到他就各种空大？”

帕罗斯贱兮兮的声音和尖叫鸡被踩时一样刺耳，在他的回忆里面挥之不去。

安迷修当年就像持有未来日记，或者能读他的脑，他的预判走位假动作全都被看透，仿佛他就是为了让安迷修出名而存在的。

雷狮永远记得去年亚洲赛区半决赛里面天杀的白银骑士，把他的宇宙海盗和壁咚一样困在团战边缘的角落里，几下砍死。

从那以后安迷修靠他走红，雷狮两年以来积攒下来的黑粉全都变成了安粉，直到战队高层看不下去，准备把最强的敌人变成优秀的队友。

雷狮目光阴沉，他是个好面子的，想到一年前安迷修还在野鸡战队时让他丢过多少人就咬牙切齿。

“怎么了，你今天看上去状态不好。下个月有好几场重要比赛，如果有心事不妨分享出来？”

他是最早到训练室的，难免又遇上教练丹尼尔的唠叨，他正撇嘴准备回击点什么，听到训练室的门开了。

陆续进来三个人，其中一个如同打了舞台聚光灯般显眼。

安迷修和他是不同的帅法，有点儿初恋食草系的气质，如果不是看上去练过肩，臂膀有点粗还以为是哪个韩国男团来电子竞技打酱油。

“十二点我们和别的队约了练习赛，先和自己的预备队的热个身。”

其他几个人找到自己位置，只有安迷修走到他的旁边。

“.....”

“干什么？”

雷狮不想正眼看人，这人在他旁边一站他就浑身发紧，那里都开始不自在。

“昨天的事...”

安迷修的声音很低，顺滑得像擦过他的耳廓，让他又痒又暴躁。

“别问。问就是我什么也不记得。你也不记得。”

雷狮咬字清晰，声音冷硬。

他说完安迷修还像个木桩杵在原地。

“......我知道了。”

骑士最终喃喃道，转身回座位，一双绿眼睛里好像闪烁过什么，无法细想。雷狮撇嘴，他也说不出是什么滋味，总觉得胃里发沉。

他的手指放在键盘上，飞快地操作起穿着海盗衣物的射手，一场练习赛发挥不当。

因为他一点没忘，甚至还记得清晰。

昨晚是他先吻安迷修的。

出去撸串，喝高了，回到宿舍雷狮就变成接吻狂魔。

他在楼道里东倒西歪，终于摸回自己的房间，直接朝最近的床铺扑上去。

空调房里的被窝看着温暖极了，上面已经躺着一个男人。安迷修的头发上的呆毛露在被子外，整个人睡姿规矩，像个老实的大兔子玩偶。

雷狮呵呵一乐，欺负人的爱好又有点憋不住，直接撩起被子。醉熏熏地钻进去开始咬人，谁知道他咬的是披着兔子皮的狼呢。

他刚开始压着人亲的时候感到恶意般的兴奋，尤其是对上那张茫然还有些惊异的脸。

两个血气方刚的男人滚在一起，很快被欲火熏得头昏脑胀。

雷狮的胸口蹭着安迷修的肌理，撕扯间被一件件剥掉衣物。等他回神时安迷修已经脱掉他半湿的内裤，腿挤到他的双腿间。

醉意剥夺了雷狮犹豫的机会，直接跨过性向的红线。

他的腰肢被软被撑起，小小肚脐随着韵律摇晃，他从来没想过自己的前列腺会如此敏感，快感如海浪一样拍的他吟叫阵阵。

他当时真的爽了，也找不到把安迷修弄死的借口。

“……该死的。”

那晚的记忆烙进雷狮每一晚的睡梦，怒火与欲望让早上的生理反应一发不可收拾。

他小腹下热得难受，本能地张开腿帮自己疏解，刚刚摸到关键点宿舍的门就被一把打开。

“……”

安迷修愣在门口，自从他们俩上次搞过，他就很久没有回宿舍住。那边雷狮以一个怪异的姿势僵硬在床上，就算下半身被被褥盖着他的脸仍开始冒烟。几秒后他的眼睛睁大，表情扭曲到恐怖。

“你不会敲门？”

他看不到安迷修的脸，只见男人很快垂头走出去，而他是真的想杀人。

“老大和安迷修他俩怎么了？吵架吵到绝交？我们这是战队吧，我怎么觉得他们一星期都没讲话了。”

佩利边看主战队在大屏幕上的训练情况边吃薯片，他和帕洛斯都是预备队队员，平常也就打打二流比赛，或者当战队主要队员的陪练。

帕洛斯听完摸摸下巴，望向训练室。训练室模仿寻常LWL比赛的布局，长长的横桌上摆着五台电脑，电脑背面就是透明的窗户，可以清晰地观察参赛队员脸上的表情。

“有点意思。”

帕洛斯笑得诡异，似乎看出点什么。

大屏幕上安迷修用的是坦克型角色，正在用他的银色骑士在塔前清兵线，而雷狮在旁边和对面的射手卡距离，互相计算。

雷狮手速飞快，刚好发现对面射手一个失误，是他两个技能就可以收割的人头。

他迅速执行起来，鼠标轻抖。他是典型的进攻型ADC，看准地方保护射手的奶妈没跟上节奏，一个技能下去。

“First Blood。”

击杀语音响起，人头没却没给他。

射手是安迷修杀的，在雷狮砸技能的瞬间，圣骑士补了一刀。

“你抢我人头干什么？我是这个战队核心的伤害输出手，你是坦克，我收人头发育更重要。”

雷狮说了一半火气憋回肚子，坐在他旁边的人一语不发，其他人更是面面相觑。

一般情况下他们俩会继续吵到火朝天，至少理论1分钟，谁知道怎么变成两个高压锅，憋得像火山爆发又不爆发，弄得满屋子透明的火山灰。

雷狮攥紧拳头，浑身难受，高等教育阻止他直接三字真言。

他不知道安迷修最近是什么毛病，总是一字不说让他猜想法。

他不是那种和人打冷战的人，安迷修看他不顺眼，不爽和他搞了，他也看安迷修不顺眼，恨不得早点把这个基佬给忘到脑后。正好亚洲赛区的小组赛接近尾声，比赛也接踵而至，转移转移注意力。

凹凸战队这个赛季的表现不佳，一到场粉丝暴躁如狂犬，尖叫声和嘘声此起彼伏。

“雷总好A，我要给你生猴子——”

“A个屁你要再不赢，改雷秘算了——”

“没素质的闭嘴！”

一个女粉丝站起来和黑粉对喷，很快声音覆灭在周围的应援词中。

“雷总还是那么受欢迎。”

一个年轻的女主持走过来，对他笑意盈盈，他没接话，转头就见安迷修正在给包围过来的几个活跃气氛的女主播们签名。

人棕色的发丝垂着，笑得很温柔，签字的时候还在与人打趣。

“…………”

不知怎么雷狮就火大了，原来在战队里摆脸就是给他看的。

他笑了一声，一下抱住旁边女主持的腰，露出粉丝们最喜欢的邪魅一笑。

虽说是女主持，其实也就是20上下的小网红，被他一撩小脸粉红。

“啊，嗯？怎么了吗？”

女主持紧张起来，兴奋又有点忐忑，周围传来女粉丝不满的嘘声。

“没什么，你今天挺可爱。”

雷狮勾起嘴角，鬼使神差地错位一下，从侧面看上去就像他亲了女主持的脸蛋。

“啪哒。”

他的身旁传来什么东西落地的响声，抬头时安迷修已经站在他的旁边，完全不准备去捡地上的签名笔。

“怎么了？”

雷狮对上人略显沉暗的绿眼睛，毫不示弱，双手抱在胸前。

“开始准备了。”

安迷修丢下一句，自己先到里面就坐。

另一个人冷哼一声，还没察觉出不对。

而一切都从这里失控。

整场比赛用一句话总结，就是安迷修现场从王者变成青铜。一会走错位，一会交错技能，在场内一片骂声里到了2比2的决胜局。

雷狮的手指在键盘上猛敲，急躁得连挠头发的时间也没有。最后一场比赛已经进行到十分钟，两方胶着在一起。他的海盗射手大招好了，正好对面来三个人。

一看就是要打团的节奏。

雷狮喜欢进攻，是二话不说上去莽的ADC，他也是这个战队的核心，只有保护好他团战才能肛得起。

可他没想到这次是安迷修先冲上去，两人一下拉开不小的距离。

“等等！”

雷狮刚出声，他旁边草丛里跳出来一个埋伏的刺客，两个技能直接把他的脆皮射手带走。

ADC没了还打什么团？

团战血扑，整场节奏崩盘。

“再输一场，我们可能季后赛都进不去。”

一直寡言的打野格瑞难得说话，晚上回去复盘后对着空气长输一口气。整个战队陷在沉闷里，所有人的眼睛都不自觉往安迷修身上看。

“抱歉。确实我的锅。”

骑士垂着头，两只手的手指交叉在一起，独自一人坐在板凳上。

“……好了，沮丧也没用，下周还要比赛，希望今天状态不好的人能立即调整好自己。”

丹尼尔说完强制让队员回去休息，他对队员一直温和，可网友却没有这种温柔劲。

赢了就吹上天，输了就往死里骂。

无情最是电竞粉，不像明星粉那般无条件怜爱，对他们哥哥亲亲抱抱举高高。

昨天一场比赛下来，安迷修几个重要失误直接被做成锦集，被骂上热搜。

“这他妈也能失误？我上我都行——”

“别叫最后的骑士了，叫最后的丧门星吧，他到凹凸战队就是来坑人的吧。”

“你打游戏真像安迷修。”

雷狮看完把手机一扔，钢化膜撞到墙壁直接碎开。他也不知为什么，本来想损安迷修的话都变成别的怒火。

他坐在宿舍的电脑椅上转椅子，旁边安迷修的床铺空荡荡的。

几分钟后他把手机捡起来，劈里啪啦地在上面敲字，火气下不去，直接在微博上发了几百字回击喷子的言论。

不开麦还好，一开麦雷狮就是神级坦克，所有人的仇恨值又转到他的身上。

“雷狮，骂粉丝”不久顶掉了安迷修的热搜位。

最奇葩的是有一群女粉开始在他下面回奇奇怪怪的字母。

“WCPSZD什么意思？最近新脏话？”

“是腐女疯了的意思。厉害呀雷总，我们战队话题度两面开花。但重要的是下次要赢呀。”

第二天早上战队经纪人凯莉坐在桌子边，叼着棒棒糖正刷微博刷得津津有味，她属于从观察撕逼中源源不断汲取快乐的魔女。

“怎么人还没齐吗？”

丹尼尔教练姗姗来迟，环视一周后看向安迷修空着的座位。

“他手机不接电话，你们早上有人见到他了吗？”

所有人摇摇头。

安迷修没来，一整天训练都没来。

直到整个S城的灯都熄灭了，雷狮才在练习室里看到灯光，怒气冲冲地赶过去。

之前训练完雷狮在外面晃悠好几个小时，把S城的网吧全部翻个底。然后又到周边的咖啡店和图书馆，夜里跑到双腿的肌肉发酸。

“你还知道回来？”

雷狮大步流星走进昏暗的练习室，电脑的荧光打在他的侧脸上。

他在等安迷修的回复，却看到人低头系鞋带，怒意一下子窜上头顶，直接拽住人的领子拎到面前。

“我说安迷修，如果我知道你是这么输不起的人，我就不会同意把你招进来。你当时打压我的时候不是威风的很吗？为什么输一次就不来训练？你一天没和我们回消息，凭什么让别人干着急担心？你和我搞了觉得搞基恶心，那直接打一架。我没强迫你，别告诉我这也能影响你发挥？！”

他越说越激动，声音拔高，终于看清安迷修的眼睛。那人皱眉一次，又挠挠头发。

“我没有逃训练。”

“什么？”

“家里人住院了，我去陪床，和教练汇报晚了。抱歉。”

安迷修说着表情松弛起来，又回味起刚才的话。

“有人担心我？”

他抓了下雷狮的手，很轻。

雷狮一个哆嗦把手抽回来，他突然觉得背脊特别痒，站在安迷修面前有什么仿佛要蒸发了。

“……丹尼尔担心你。”

雷狮最终咳嗽一声，他从来都不会关心人，也不知道是不是该询问安迷修家里的事。

“我。”

“你。”

两个人同时出声，安迷修低低笑了一声，他的手指慢慢纂成拳头，又看向雷狮的眼睛。

好像终于下了决定。

“我上次发挥失误，不是因为觉得和你…恶心。”

“？”

“雷狮你这个人挺烦的。不讲规矩，也不会体贴人。”

“？？？啊？”

雷狮脸上的肌肉扭曲一下，他下一秒就想问人是不是找茬。

“我发挥失误，是因为我发现我喜欢上了你，看到你亲别人的脸，才六神无主。”

安迷修说完，耳朵滚红。而另一个哑口无言的人脸更红，甚至有那么一个瞬间觉得面前的男人像个巨大磁铁，把他铁石般冷硬的心拉了过去。

“哈。阿。”

雷狮结巴两声，消化半天大脑里还是一瓶水晃荡的回音，身体在低温空调房间里开始发热，热得他需要快点脱掉外衣。

“……”

“你不用着急说回复，我也不会再失误，先赢了下次再说。”

安迷修说完先把电脑关上，好像是怕他当场拒绝一样，很快离开练习室。

雷狮拉拉领口，晕晕乎乎地走回房间，一头栽倒到宿舍床上，还在想一个人的脸。

原来安迷修一开始就没对劲过。

他从前就觉得安迷修喜欢看他，但被他当成找茬，就像动物会观察猎物，找到他们的弱点。但在浴室安迷修却不敢他裸体，每次都声讨他洗完澡全裸登场。

安迷修前阵子做新手操的时候也总做不好，他嫌人傻，拉着手指导好几次，仍然学不会。

“故意学不会？”

雷狮恍然大悟，攥住手上的触感，把脸埋进被子里。被褥的表面又细又软，好像人的嘴唇缓缓的亲他。

他几乎没有发现，自己的脸上浮出得意的笑容。

笑容让他发漂，下面一整周他的训练都打得发飘，正式比赛更前浪到没魂。整个人和吃了敌敌畏一样，见人杀人，原地超神。

然后他倒咖啡的时候就把手烫伤了。

“冷板凳吧。”

丹尼尔苦笑道。

整整两年雷狮从没当过预备队员，看着自己被纱布包起来的手，顿时觉得自己也被安迷修搞纱布了。

帕洛斯顶替了他ADC的位置，现场的粉丝表演唱衰，显然帕洛斯的小脆皮魔术师也变成对面战队集火的对象，上蹿下跳满场躲技能。

让雷狮没想到的是帕洛斯真的鸡贼，安迷修真的牛逼，戏剧性地3:2赢了。

现场粉丝暴动，网上的安吹又仰卧起坐，吹得昏天黑地。黑粉抵触反弹又掐上热搜，只有游戏论坛里还剩下点别的内容。

“所以说帕导是不是可以值班雷总了。”

“四星卡值班六星我看你是找喷。”

“来人啊把上面两个睿智手游狗从LWL板块拖走。”

“啊啊啊啊雷总好A，我要给他生猴子。”

“一拳一个A猴怪，人都没上场说你马的？”

雷狮撇嘴，边打开论坛号给喊他A的人挨个点攒，边用没被烫的手吃起烤串，腮帮子很快鼓了起来。

每次赢了，他们的战队都像抽风，一窝蜂地跑出来，包一个烧烤店的包间还坐不下。

他啃了半天，趁着帕洛斯吹逼溜到隔壁另一个包间，和领导一样用鼻孔巡视一遍。

“安迷修呢？”

“好像家里人住院要陪床，先回去了。”

雷狮对凯莉“哦”了一声，顿时嘴里的鸡翅变成蜡烛味。这次他没喝酒，早早就回家了，翻过手机才发现自己从来没加过安迷修的微信。

整个房间空荡荡的。

小组选拔结束便是一周的休假，队里的有对象见对象，没对象的见老妈，大部分人第二天就买票走人，宿舍只剩下他和打扫卫生的大妈。

“无聊。”

雷狮往椅子上一靠，脚放在桌面上，看着初夏的天空，与上面的浮云。

他特意买晚一天的飞机票，也不知道是等谁。

心里越想越不是滋味，傍晚躺倒床上，在被子里打了几个滚儿。

“……麻烦。”

快到11点时他爬了起来，跑到丹尼尔办公室里敲电脑。十五分钟便破解了简单到让他开始怀疑战队隐私安全的密码，把含有安迷修照片的文件夹翻出来。

“干嘛呢？”

他输入手机号，一个短信发过去，手指在电脑旁边躁动地打着节拍，像等了一辈子之久。

“所以你到底喜欢我哪？”

他又发出去一条，发出去就后悔了。

“雷狮？你在宿舍？”

手机终于震动，抱腿坐在电脑桌前的电竞选手立即跳起来。

“对。”

“你等等。”

“？”

他问完，手机几分钟有毫无动静，直到他龇牙咧嘴打起电话。

铃声从楼道传来。

“啊。”

雷狮的手自然放下，看着人在昏暗的楼道里朝他赶了过来，风尘仆仆，而他不自觉笑了。

安迷修乐得合不拢嘴，手不知道往哪里放，一会挠挠鼻子，一会挠挠脸。最后只能比对视，看到两个人脸热。

“我还没吃饭。”

“走。啤酒，烤串。安排上。”

“……”

雷狮得意去了个人挤人的地方，让安迷修和他挤在一个小桌子上，他瞄过几次人侧脸的轮廓，仿佛偷到了什么好东西。

但很快他的想法被人发现，安迷修转过头来，绿色的眼睛像在夜里像冬日的湖泊，映着他的影子。

雷狮抓抓耳朵，伸手把人的脸转到一边。

“看什么，快吃。”

“你要上火了。”

“？”

安迷修指指他嘴上的水泡。

“有吗”

雷狮垂眼，正要摸，便觉得嘴角一软，触感细腻极了。

他被吻住嘴唇，然后被人搂在外套里。

眼前的炭火烧的红彤，像心一样滚热。安迷修的衣物里充满木棉的味道，舒缓安逸。

人的鼻息贴着他的耳朵，擦到耳珠。没有人在看他们，仿佛躲在一件衣服里，就是进入另一个世界。

雷狮猫了半天，最后两个人都热出一层汗。送菜的店员是个年轻姑娘，安迷修立即腰板坐直，在袖子里紧紧抓住雷狮的手。

“你不是问我，喜欢你什么吗？”

等人走后，骑士压低嗓音，鼻子离雷狮光滑的脸颊只有两厘米。

“我看了你的比赛才决定打职业。看到你的时候，没有理由，就想赢你，一直都在研究你。可我没想到，我被签过来的时候你是唯一一个和我握手的人。你和我想得很不一样。”

他说着不自觉地傻乐。

“你单独赔我做训练，手操做的很差，还喜欢教别人。不会做饭，老偷吃我的泡面。喜欢钻我被子，洗澡也不锁门。和队员说话凶，比谁都想赢。但你最想让大家赢，我真的很意外。”

其实安迷修对自己也异常意外，原来到头来，他想赢的还是人的心。他转向越听越不知道如何应对的雷狮，像是想到十分可爱的东西。仿佛是自己一直想打败的恶人，其实会在雨里给小狗打伞。

可能人就是这么别扭，有毛病的人只要露出点美好的地方，便柔软到可贵。

“艹手操，你果然是装的——”

雷狮听到肉麻，却怪异地受用。他又开始飘了，勒着安迷修的脖子不放。一连灌了好几杯酒才善罢甘休。

月明星疏，他们踏着夜色回到宿舍，一路都醉醺醺的，最后敌不过地心引力，栽倒在一张床上。

雷狮嘴唇停不下来，又变成接吻狂魔，而他的衣服一件件地掉到地上，完全是几周之前的复现。

很快安迷修的皮肤贴着他的，两个人在被子里叠在一起，暖和极了。安迷修干燥的嘴唇被他舔到湿润，然后掐着他的屁股吻到他发昏。

亲到一半雷狮的腰难耐地摆动，他有些不爽，上次受过的罪今晚就该讨回来。想到这他咬住安迷修的耳朵，翻身压上去，被男人粗糙的手指爱抚小腹与前胸。

“哈。”

雷狮舒服的夹腿，身体也往上弓起，身下的人却不动了。

“怎么了。”

安迷修抬头看下表，刚过零点。

“今天是我的生日。”

“啊？”

雷狮愣住片刻，一不留神被压回下面。

他躺在床上，往上看去，手指抚摸起垂到他鼻子前棕色的发丝。这是他今晚第一次认认真真审视安迷修的脸。他没谈过恋爱，也不知道该说什么甜言蜜语，只知道有什么要真正开始。

是美妙，一生难忘的事。抚摸另一个人，心的轮廓。

“生日快乐。”

他张开嘴亲吻上去，安迷修也吻住了他。

一起沉入第一次的爱恋里。

 


End file.
